


A Day in the Life of Miki

by bladecuratormiki (rastephens426)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastephens426/pseuds/bladecuratormiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki decides to take a day off of doing BLADE work and visit Celica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Miki

I wake up, super groggy. I roll over and look at the time. "Only 6:02..." I mumble quietly, rolling back over. _Should I go back to sleep, or should I just get up?_  I mull it over for a few seconds and decide to get out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Looking good as always! Well, except for the bedhead. I brush my long, teal hair, silently cursing that tuft of hair that can never seem to stay down. I took a shower last night, so I'm good to go. After using the toilet, I go back to the bedroom and change into some real clothes.

"I'm hungry... what to eat..." I quietly mutter to myself as I walk into the kitchen area. I quickly grab an evello egg out of the fridge and start scrambling it. "Today... I cook! Hopefully this won't be a disaster..." I mix in some spices that smell like they should probably be good in eggs and throw it all on the pan once it's hot. "Okay... mixy mixy... crap. Probably should have greased this thing. Oh well, future me can deal with the mess."

Eventually, the eggs are sufficiently cooked. I throw it onto a plate. "I forgot to make toast... whatever, I can just do it now." I put bread into the toaster and wait. After what seems like forever, the toast pops out. I lightly butter it and spread strawlenny jam on it. "Okay, breakfast! Time to enter my stomach~!"

I eat the food at breakneck speed. _Wow, I actually did a decent job at this! Cooking is fun!_  I set the egg-covered pan to soak in the sink, drink a glass of water and sit down on the couch. I turn on the television and start flipping through the very limited selection of channels. "NLA needs some more entertainment, geez. My downtime is always so dreary." I settle for a documentary about Miran minerals. Probably run by some Prospectors. As I listen to the theory on how bonjelium is formed, I think of Celica. She's pretty into this kind of thing. _Maybe I should visit her. I wonder if she's even awake at this hour... she's kinda unpredictable._

I slip out of the barracks. I wave to Gwin as I pass him on Division Drive, but I don't really feel like talking to him. "Hi Miki. How's your morning?" he asks me.

 _Aw man._  "Pretty alright. You?" I reply.

"Same." he says. Thankfully, he seems to be busy with something else.

I continue on my walk, and take the elevator down to the lower level. I continue toward the industrial district, cutting through the commercial district. The smell of food everywhere tempts me despite not being hungry. I pick up my pace to stop myself from going in weird directions. I knock into somebody. _Gah, why wasn't I watching where I was going?!_

"Ahh, ow!" a familiar voice yells out, "Oh, Miki. Good morning! You seem to be in a hurry. Wh-"

"Ohh, Celica! What a coincidence! I was just going to look for you!" I excitedly exclaim.

"Really? What for? Were you looking to do a mission with me?"

"Nah, I'm gonna slack off all day today. I just wanted to see you is all."

Celica's face gets slightly flushed, though it's difficult to tell under her hair and tattoo. "You... just wanted to see me?"

"Is it really a shocker? I like you a lot, after all."

"Well... uh... I suppose we could just spend some time together..." Celica says sheepishly. "But should we really shirk our duties like this?"

"It'll be fine! We can just work a little extra hard tomorrow! It's break time today!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose it's fine. A little break now and again helps keep the stress away."

"See? Now you get it! It's fun time!"

I grab Celica's hand and excitedly drag her back toward the commercial district. Her hand is very soft and warm. _I wish I could never let go..._  My mechanical heart begins to race. "Let's go look at clothes! I could use some cute outfits. All my clothes are boring and dumb."

"Your clothes are... functional! There is nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but... I want to look good sometimes too! I mean, I'm not you. I can't just look cute in everything!"

"..."

I look back. Celica seems nervous. "Oh, uh... did I say something weird? I said something weird. Sorry!" I nervously say, backpedaling on my flirting.

"No, it's quite alright. Uh... thank you. For the compliment." Celica says nervously.

We arrive at a clothing store. "Well, here we are! Let's dress up!" I exclaim.

We enter. I lead her to the dresses. I don't actually know anything about fashion, but I at least have a sense for what I like. I pick up some kind of plain white dress. "So how's this?"

"I think it looks good. Try it on."

"Alright!" I go to the nearest dressing room and change into it. Looks good to me. I wonder if Celica will like it. I emerge from the room. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely."

 _Lovely? Oh wow..._  My heart feels like it's about to pound out of my chest. I nervously look down at my feet. _These shoes do_  not _match my dress at all_. "I should probably get cute shoes as well. If I'm gonna get a cute dress. I mean, if you say I look lovely, you probably just mean from the knees up."

Celica laughs. "Admittedly, you do look a little silly with those boots."

"I knew it." I walk back into the dressing room and change back. "I'm getting this dress!" I proclaim as I exit the dressing room. "Aren't you gonna pick something out too?"

"No, I'm fine."

"If that's how it's gonna be, I'll pick something _for_  you!"

"You don't-... well, alright."

I pick up a short black frilly dress. "I bet this'd look super cute on you."

"Hmm... I suppose that I could-" Celica suddenly jumps a bit after looking at the price. "Never mind. I am afraid this one's too expensive."

"Nah, don't worry about it! I'll buy! I got plenty of extra money!" I say, picturing her in the dress. _It's too cute! I'll have to take some crazy missions later, but it's worth it!_

"Are you sure? Can't we just pick something else?" Celica tries to persuade me.

"Nope. You're trying this one on!" I say assertively.

"Well, I guess." she says. She goes into the changing room. After what seems like eons despite being only a couple of minutes, she emerges. "How do I look?"

"You look even more stunning than I imagined..." I blurt out without thinking.

Celica gets flustered. "Stunning...?"

"Yes! You have to get that dress!" I excitedly say, almost yelling.

"Is it really okay? I mean, it's so pricey..."

"I said that's not an issue, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did. I just-"

"No, don't worry about it! Really!"

"Well alright. If you insist." Celica concedes.

"Yes! Okay, I'll be by the shoes while you change back."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

I go to the shoe section and start looking at the high heels. _These look good but also highly uncomfortable. Why must there be such a trade-off? Oh well, not like I have to wear these all the time or anything_. I pick up a pair of black high heels.

"Those should look good." Celica says as she emerges from the side.

"Ah, hey. You're back. I was just gonna try these on." I walk to a seat and sit on it. I try on the shoes. They fit well and are a little more comfortable than I was expecting. "Alright! I'm getting them." I take them off and put my boots back on. "Do you need shoes too?"

"No, I have good shoes already."

"Awesome. Let's pay for all this then."

We go to the register and I pay for everything. My wallet is about to start crying at any moment, but I'm still satisfied.

"Let's grab lunch! I'm starving!" I say excitedly. "Let's go to the cafe!"

"Sounds good. I am also hungry." Celica says in agreement.

We exit the clothing store and head there. We're greeted by Jo, who recognizes me as somewhat of a regular. We're quickly seated and brought menus. "So what do you think you're gonna get?" I ask. "I think I'll get a waffle combo with a plain coffee."

"I can't decide. Perhaps I'll just get the same thing. Except, I think I'll have tea."

"Tea is good."

A waitress walks to our table. We place our orders. 

"By the way, since you paid for my dress, I can pay for lunch." Celica proposes.

"Nah, it's cool. I got it. After all, I paid for my own dress too. And my shoes. So we're already even."

"Um, Miki? That doesn't make any sense."

"Who cares, really? But I guess that's fine. If you  _really_ want to pay, you can."

"Yes, I insist."

After a little while, the waitress brings our food. 

"You know, Celica... there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while." I say, beginning to get nervous. _What am I doing?! I can't do it! I mean, aren't she and Rock...? Would she really be okay with...?_

"Really? What is it?"

 _Crap! I'm already in too deep! Either I have to be upfront or I have to come up with something else on the fly!_ _You know, whatever. I'm doing this! I have to know how this will go! I mean, I'll never know how she'll react if I don't tell her!_ "Uhhhhhhhh... you see..."  _What am I doing?! Now I just look like a buffoon!_ "I don't know how you'll react to this."

"Well, what is it?"

"I... I'm... I'm in love with you..." I manage to blurt out, as gracefully as a suid falling down a flight of stairs. 

"You're... in love... with me?" Celica says, surprised.

"Yes! I love you! I always have! Ever since we first met in Noctilum!"

"Miki..." Celica says, putting her hand on my shoulder. She scoots closer to me. Suddenly she props herself up and kisses me on the lips.

I feel an intense rush like no other. My heart feels like it's going to explode. "So this means... you..."

"Yes, Miki. I feel the same way. I love you too."

Against my will I put on a big goofy smile. I then do a fist-pump. "Aw yeah baby! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Celica giggles, putting on the most beautiful smile. "You're so strange, Miki! But that's one of the things I love about you!"

I pull Celica into a side hug. I take out my comm device and take a selfie with her. "There. Now it's forever." I kiss her.

We finish our food.

Celica checks the time on her comm device. "It's almost time for Rock to go on break. I would like to visit him and tell him about us."

"Speaking of Rock... I had always just assumed that you and him were... well... you know."

"Haven't I told you? Rock and I are like family. We aren't romantic."

"Well,  _like family_ could mean  _like husband and wife_. That counts as family, right?"

"I suppose it does. I didn't mean it like that though. More like... brother and sister," she explains, "wait, if you assumed Rock and I were romantically involved, why did you tell me?"

"Well, I figured there was a chance you'd uh... date me too?"

"It's abnormal for humans to be open to such arrangements, is it not?"

"I'm an abnormal human."

Celica laughs a bit. "That is true."

They arrive at the industrial district.

"Hey Celica. Hey Miki." Rock greets us. "What's up?" He pauses for a few moments. "Oh? You two are holding hands. Are you a couple or something?"

Celica pipes in, "Yes, we are a couple now."

"Awesome! I'm really happy for you two!" Rock says excitedly. 

"Thank you, Rock." Celica responds.

After a while, Rock's break is over and he goes back to work. 

"Want to go back to my place?" I ask. 

"That sounds like fun."

"Like fun? _We could have some fun!_ " I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Uh... well... what do you mean?" Celica says, puzzled. She suddenly gets flustered. "Wait, uh... we've only just... uh..."

"I was only joking! Come on, let's go!"

We walk back to my barracks, hand in hand. We sit on the couch. I cuddle up to her.

_I'm the luckiest girl on Mira!_


End file.
